Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{2}{8t} + \dfrac{-10}{8t}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{2 - 10}{8t}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-8}{8t}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 8: $q = \dfrac{-1}{t}$